Forbidden Love
by Rogue1979
Summary: Yugi is having weird dreams and feelings he doesn't understand for Yami, who recently got his own body, because as far as Yugi was concerned, he likes girls! Puzzleshipping.


Hi All. Here is another story that has been reposted. It used to be three chapters, but I decided that I didn't feel like uploading three chapters, so I've just made it one long oneshot.

For those of you who read it before, no changes were made (except I change Bakura's name to Ryou, to indicate it's the hikari, not the yami).

For those who are reading it for the first time, this was my very first attempt at yaoi. There are elements of humour and angst (towards the end), but nmostly it's quite funny. it's also kind of a sequel to 'Yami's Reaction'. The circumstances where Yami get's his own body are the same.

Warnings: Yaoi (as I said), lime throughout (nothing too bad but still not suitable for kiddies) and a graphic lemon scene (which I'll make clear).

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**

* * *

Forbidden Love**

'Yugi,' Yami whispered quietly into his ear. Yugi shivered at the closeness. Yami's tongue slid over his lobe and poked inside a little.

'Yami…' Yugi groaned, surprising himself. The taller boy had him pressed against the sofa, a knee in between his legs and was stroking his cheek with his thumb. He'd already had his top taken off, Yami trailing long fingers down towards the top of his trousers. He squirmed a bit.

'Yugi, do not be scared. I will not hurt you.' Yami kissed him full on the mouth slipping his tongue in between the smaller boy's lips and exploring his every cavity.

When Yami's hand reached the top of Yugi's trousers, he began to skilfully unbuckle the belt. In no time at all, Yami repositioned himself to pull Yugi's trousers down. The pants came down as well and Yugi gasped at the sudden coldness.

Yugi didn't have time to think before Yami placed his hands on Yugi's erect manhood. 'Y…Yami…' Yugi pleaded bucking his hips from the pleasurable contact.

'I will not hurt you,' his darker half repeated and slowly lowered his head towards Yugi's member. He licked his lips and opened his mouth slightly before…

…Yugi's alarm went off and he sat up screaming. He looked wildly around his room trying to get his bearings and sweat dripped down his face. He was also panting.

When he realised it was his alarm, he quickly shut it off and lay back down, still breathing deeply.

What was happening to him? That was the third time that week he'd had a similar dream. It always started off with him and Yami doing some ordinary thing, like watching television or making dinner and then all of a sudden, it would jump to him and Yami making out. This time, however, it had gone a little further.

He put an arm behind his head to prop up his pillow a bit and he stared at the ceiling.

It had been nearly a week since Yami had got his own body thanks to Marik and Ishizu and the first few days had been a flurry of sight seeing and eating out. Yami had been so excited, well, as excited as his intense discipline seemed to allow. He'd wanted to see everything and do everything…but the one thing that always seemed to stick in Yugi's mind was the way he looked at him.

Every so often, he would catch the Pharaoh looking at him, and he would smile, and the Pharaoh would always have a look of bliss on his face at that point, as if Yugi's smile meant the world to him.

He blushed at a memory that he had originally shrugged off:

-flashback- (A/N: This scene is taken from 'Yami's Reaction')

'_So, how do you feel?' Yugi asked._

'_A little overwhelmed,' Yami said. 'I can feel everything, something that I haven't done for a long time. Even when I would manifest in your body, I still felt detached from the situation, as if I were simply guiding your own actions rather than making them myself.' He turned to look at Yugi in the face. 'I never thought I would be able to look at you directly.' He ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. 'This is amazing.'_

-end flashback-

Yugi shivered remembering Yami's touch. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but he was confused. All this time, he thought he liked girls, and maybe he still did, but there was something about Yami that made him want to…

Yugi froze when he heard his door open a bit and his grandpa stepped in rubbing his eyes.

'Yugi, are you okay? I heard you scream.'

'I'm fine, Grandpa. I was just startled when my alarm went off.'

'Well, I would be too, especially since it's Saturday and you were going to sleep in late.' Solomon Moto looked at Yugi's clock. It was 7am. 'Well, may as well get up and go make breakfast. Why don't you go wake Yami up?'

Yugi nodded and his Grandpa left to go get dressed.

Yugi swung his legs over the side of the bed and noticed for the first time his embarrassing reaction to the dream he'd just had. Good thing he hadn't been out of bed when his Grandpa had come in.

After going to the bathroom to freshen up a bit, he went to the spare room where Yami was staying. He knocked quietly on the door. 'Yami?' he whispered. 'Are you awake?' He pressed his ear to the door but couldn't hear any movement. He sighed. He would have to go in and wake him up, an action that normally, if he hadn't just had the most sexual dream he's ever had for his friend, would be no problem.

He gingerly opened the door and saw the Pharaoh was lying with his back to the door, clearly still asleep. Yugi noticed with some apprehension that Yami was not wearing a top, despite being given one by Yugi to use.

He gulped slightly and crept over to the sleeping form. He prodded Yami's shoulder, but this did nothing. He placed his hand on the shoulder and shook gently. 'Yami!' he hissed. He was only rewarded with Yami turning over still asleep.

Yugi stood up exasperated. He looked around the room for something to pour over the young man's head.

While he was doing this, he failed to notice Yami open a crimson eye to look up at his lighter half and smile. In a swift movement, he sat up, grabbed Yugi around the waist and pulled him onto the bed.

With a yelp, Yugi found himself on his back with Yami leaning over him. 'Y…Yami!' he stammered.

'Good morning, Yugi,' the amused Pharaoh said. 'I was already awake when you knocked on the door.'

'Oh,' Yugi squeaked. Yami was still over him and did not appear to be in a hurry to move. 'Uh…Grandpa is making breakfast.'

Yami's amused smile was replaced with a look of concern. 'Are you alright, Yugi? You look a little flushed.'

Yugi could feel his cheeks glowing red, and they were getting hotter as he realised that not only was Yami not wearing a top, but all he was wearing was a pair of boxer shorts.

Yugi gulped again. 'No, I'm fine,' he lied. For some reason, all he could think of was Yami leaning down and kissing him. He found that he seemed to want this more than anything at the moment.

He blinked when he found himself staring into his other's eyes and Yami was staring back, but whereas Yugi was staring at Yami with apparent lust, which he was desperately trying to hide, Yami seemed to be searching his soul.

Eventually, Yami got off the bed and let Yugi up. The two boys sat on the bed side by side. 'Are you sure you are okay?' Yami pressed. 'Maybe you should stay in bed?'

_Only if you join me,_ Yugi thought, then mentally slapped himself for openly thinking that. He quickly threw a glance over at Yami who was looking at him, but showed no sign of having heard his thoughts. The spell that had given Yami a separate body also separated their minds, and their mental link had been lost, but Yugi often forgot this. At least this time, he was grateful for it.

'I'm sure, I'm fine.' He stood up. He turned to the Pharaoh and smiled broadly. 'Come on, let's go get some breakfast!'

* * *

Yugi hurried through breakfast. Yami had at least put on a shirt for breakfast, but that still didn't stop Yugi imagining him with it off, and after practically breathing his food in all at once and nearly choking, he rushed off to get dressed for the day leaving a bewildered Grandpa and Yami still on their first fork full.

In the shower, Yugi rested his head against the cool tiles and contemplated on what they were going to do today, but he quickly dispelled that idea when his thoughts returned to his dream and all he could think of after that was asking Yami to join him in the shower.

_What the heck is wrong with me, I don't think like that, not even when I'm around Téa!_ He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He trudged to his room to get dressed. _Maybe he has some special powers that cause him to drip sex appeal!_

'Yugi, are you okay? You have been acting strange today.'

Yugi nearly dropped his towel when he saw Yami sitting on his bed and stared unblinking at the Pharaoh, a blush very slowly creeping across his face and probably the rest of his body. His eye twitched.

Yami raised an eyebrow at this and got up shaking his head. 'I definitely think you are sick and should rest in bed.' He walked over to Yugi, who was still frozen in place and placed a tanned hand on Yugi's forehead. Yugi's knees turned to jelly and it was all he could do to not fall over. Yami closed his eyes and didn't move his hand. 'You feel very warm.'

Yugi finally regained his composure, side stepped away and darted around Yami. 'I just had the shower water on too hot, that's all!' He just stared at his darker half praying desperately that Yami would just leave so he could get dressed.

Yami smiled. 'Well, I hope you left enough hot water for the rest of us.' He turned to leave the room.

He walked out the door and shut it behind him just as Yugi collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Walking side by side towards the library, Yugi found that he seemed to have gotten over his dream, now that they were both fully dressed. Yugi was wearing dark blue jeans, black long sleeved top and a grey vest jacket (A/N: Think duel with Duke Devlin – Dungeon Dice Monsters episodes) and Yami was wearing black jeans, black vest and a white short sleeves shirt buttoned up halfway. Yugi was wearing his usual trainers and Yami was wearing black boots.

When they got to the library, Yami busied himself looking at the books on Ancient Egypt while Yugi returned his book, and then immediately checked it back out again because he hadn't finished reading it.

Yugi looked around for Yami, and found him trapped by a couple of fans that were trying to get his autograph. He cleared his throat and the fans turned round and got very confused.

'He's my cousin,' Yugi explained. He then signed some autographs and the fans dissipated.

Yami had been patient with this, Yugi was almost constantly asked for at least one autograph a day, and he'd had to explain to many young fans that he was Yami, Yugi's cousin. Luckily, no one asked why they had the same hair.

Yugi laughed at his friend's relieved look on his face and they left the library and headed over to the park. They heard Joey before they saw him. When they rounded a corner, they saw him arguing with the ice cream man.

'I'm tellin' ya, dis ain't strawberry flavoured! It's raspberry!'

'And I'm telling you, sir, the packet said strawberry and it's red. Raspberry is in a different packaging and is slightly pink.'

'I demand a refund!'

'You've already opened it and taken a bite!' the man said. 'No refund.'

Joey grimaced. He slunk off to sit on a bench.

'Hi, Joey,' Yugi said. They sat down next to him.

'I got swindled! Dis is raspberry, and I hate raspberry!'

'I'll have it!' Yugi said. He grabbed the ice cream and flipped a coin towards Joey. 'You go get a different one.'

'Nah, I think I'll boycott dat particular ice cream guy.' They heard the tinkling music of another ice cream vendor. 'But I haven't boycott that one!' He dashed off the get his replacement.

Yugi and Yami were left sitting on the bench. Yugi had temporarily forgotten his dream and was enjoying the ice cream, licking and sucking at it (A/N: It's an ice lolly on a stick, not an ice cream cone). He was nearly halfway through it before he noticed Yami was watching him intently.

Yugi blushed. 'Sorry, did you want some?'

'No, thank you.' He didn't stop watching him.

Yugi was suddenly returned to his dream, the part just before he was woken up. Yami taking his trousers off and lowering his head towards…

Yugi suddenly didn't want to finish the ice cream. He was unnerved by Yami's stare and just held the quickly melting treat. 'Er…what's wrong?' he asked him.

Yami blinked. 'I was just wondering how they make it and how the stick gets in the middle.'

Yugi sighed inwardly; it was only his dirty mind. Yami was just curious about the things around him. He smiled. 'Well, we could look it up later.' He licked his fingers clean of the sticky melted ice cream and continued eating. The ice cream had melted so much that after the first bite, the rest came off the stick and into Yugi's mouth. This was a shock because it was so cold and he hadn't expected it.

As he danced around trying not to spit the freezing cold food from his mouth, Yami watched with a sly smile on his face.

When Joey returned with his ice cream, the three of them walked further into the park and towards the pond. They saw Ryou feeding the ducks.

'Hey, Ryou!' Joey yelled. He threw his ice cream stick in a trashcan and wiped his fingers on his trousers.

'Hey, guys!' Ryou said turning towards them. A duck waddled up to him and grabbed the whole piece of bread from his hand catching his finger. Ryou leapt up and yelped in pain. He shook his finger and stuck it in his mouth. He then got a sick look on his face and spat several times. 'Urgh,' he said. 'Duck breath!' He glared at the duck, which had flown to the other side of the pond and was trying to fight off his fellow ducks.

Soon the four of them were sitting on the grass soaking up the warming sun. They were waiting for Tristan and Téa to arrive, and possibly Duke. Marik had gone back to Egypt to help his sister.

Yugi looked over at Yami, who was lying on his back on the grass with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. Joey and Ryou were chatting about something that had happened in school before the summer break, which left Yugi to his own thoughts.

Looking at the Pharaoh, he was still mystified why he was suddenly so attracted to his other half. Yes, they were close, they had shared a body after all, but this, in addition to the fact that Yugi still had a huge crush on Téa, only added to his confusion. The worst thing was, he couldn't talk to anyone about it. The one person he may have spoken to about it under different circumstances would have been Yami, and that's only because he couldn't really hide his feeling from Yami whilst he was in his head!

_This is awful!_ He continued to look at Yami. _And the worst thing is, when the spell wears off and Yami's spirit returns to the Puzzle in a couple of weeks, if these feeling are still rattling around my head, he'll find out anyway!_

Téa and Tristan arrived at about the same time. Téa sat next to Yugi and Tristan sat on Joey, then apologised saying he didn't see him there. A tussle broke out and Yami sat up to watch. Yugi half listened to the conversation that started after that, but his own dilemma was still prominent in his mind and he found it hard to focus.

'Yugi?'

'Hmmm?' He looked at Téa.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine Téa, I just had a really weird dream, that's all.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

Yugi looked at her. Would it really be that simple? Tell her about it, his recent feelings and thoughts? She was his best friend, had been for years and normally, he could tell her anything, but this was different and complicated. 'No, it's fine. I can't really remember much of it anyway.'

'Well, then don't worry about it.' She smiled sweetly. She looked at her watch. 'Hey, guys. If we want to get some lunch before the movie, we'd better go now!'

'But Duke hasn't arrived yet,' Tristan said.

'Well, call him and tell him where to meet us!'

'Right.'

* * *

After eating lunch, they met up with Duke at the movie theatre and decided to treat Yami to a modern day scary movie.

Sitting in the movie theatre next to Yami didn't help Yugi forget his dreams. All he could think about was how some couples used the cover of darkness to make out. He imagined Yami turning to him and putting his hand on his knee, and his hand slowly travelling up his leg towards his…

Yugi jumped when Yami actually _did_ put his hand on Yugi's knee, but it didn't go anywhere from there. 'Are you sure you are alright, Yugi?' Yami whispered in his ear.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Yami removed his hand and seemed to accept this. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

After the movie, Duke, Tristan and Téa all said they had various things to do and parted company. That left Ryou, Yami and Yugi together.

'So, is there anything in particular you guys want to do?' Yugi asked.

'Actually,' Ryou said. 'I've been dying to see the new exhibit at the museum. Apparently, they have a new feature where you can sit in a booth and watch a short movie about aspects of Ancient Egyptian life.'

'That sounds interesting,' Yami said. Yugi nodded in agreement.

'Okay, then. Let's go.

* * *

They wandered silently through the different rooms of the Museum until they got to the Egyptian Gallery. They stopped periodically to look at a few things. Yugi watched Yami as he read everything he could before Ryou moved them on towards the movie booth.

The booth turned out to be a curtained off area in front of a small screen and a big green 'play' button. Ryou and Yami sat down while Yugi pressed the button, and then settle down next to Yami.

'_Welcome to the Lives of the Pharaohs, a short film about the daily lives of Egypt's Kings. Pharaohs in ancient times were seen as gods and were treated as such….'_

The three watched and listened to the movie, which did indeed explain a day-in-the-life of a typical Pharaoh. Ryou and Yugi watched with some interest, but Yami sat forward in his seat, very interested.

'…_Pharaohs sometimes had many wives, all of whom were able to bear heirs to the throne, although usually, there was only one clear heir. They were also not above having as many sexual partners as they so sought. As Kings of Egypt and considered gods, no one would oppose this, although a prominently heterosexual relationship was encouraged to maintain the bloodlines and ensure an heir to the throne. This, however, did not stop many Pharaohs seeking partners of their own sex…'_

Yugi quickly glanced over at Yami at this, and was surprised to see him smirking. He watched as Yami slowly glanced over at him from the corner of his eye. Yugi blushed and looked back at the screen. He was glad that it was dark.

'…_And now you know a little bit more about the lives of the Ancient Pharaohs. Please press the 'play' button to see the movie again.'_ When the lights came up, the three boys got up and exited the booth.

'That was interesting, wasn't it?' Ryou asked.

'Yes, it was,' Yami said looking meaningfully at Yugi.

'Uh huh,' Yugi agreed, smiling feebly, not able to say anything else.

Ryou looked at his watch. 'Oh my! It's later than I thought. I'd better get home. See you guys tomorrow!' And he dashed off waving back at them.

'I guess we'd better head back home and help Grandpa make some dinner,' Yugi said walking forward. Yami simply followed him.

* * *

That night, Yugi thrashed in his bed, another dream finding him:

'_This, however, did not stop many Pharaohs seeking partners of their own sex…' the video voice echoed through a dark hallway. Yugi looked around and saw Yami standing opposite him in Pharaoh Attire, cloak incorporated. He then looked down at himself and found he was wearing an outfit, which depicted him as a servant in the Pharaoh's palace: a top, which fell down and stopped just above his knees and tied at the waist by a gold coloured rope, which reminded Yugi of a lavish curtain tieback. He also wore sandals on his feet._

_Yami looked at him through smouldering crimson eyes and beckoned Yugi step forward. Yugi did so, unable to stop himself. He found himself in Yami's embrace._

'_Yugi, will you share my bed tonight?' Yami asked, his voice also echoing._

'_I…I…' was all Yugi was able to say._

_Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. The kiss was deep and passionate and took Yugi's breath away._

_Yami broke the kiss and pulled back slightly. 'So beautiful,' he said running his hands through Yugi's hair._

_Yugi closed his eyes and sighed at the touch. He was suddenly scooped up by Yami and taken over to a bed, which had materialised out of the darkness. Yami lay him down and climbed on top of him, planting kissed on Yugi's neck as he threw his cloak off and onto the floor._

_Yugi closed his eyes again as Yami's kisses went slowly lower and lower. Yami lifted his top and soon was kissing Yugi's stomach._

'_Ohhh,' Yugi moaned. Yami's lips brushed lightly against his navel. He grabbed Yami's head to stop him. 'Wait, I don't know…'_

_Yami lifted his head and made his was back up Yugi's body. He looked Yugi in the eyes. 'Do not worry, Yugi. I will not hurt you.'_

_Yugi nodded mutely and Yami smiled. He began to kiss Yugi on the mouth, running his hand down Yugi's exposed belly and further still._

'_Y…Yami…' Yugi urged as Yami gripped his manhood firmly and began rubbing._

'_Yugi,' the Pharaoh's voice echoed through the darkness. 'Yugi…'_

'Yugi, Yugi!'

Yugi was snapped out of his dream by someone shaking him and saying his name. He opened his eyes into his darkened room and saw Yami leaning over him with a worried look on his face.

Yugi looked up into the same smouldering eyes he had just seen in his dream and suppressed the urge to grab his head and bring him down for a kiss. 'Yami? What's wrong?'

'I was passing by your door and heard you moaning and saying my name. I felt like you needed me.'

'I…er…' Yugi didn't know what to say. He _did_ need Yami, and his dreams were trying to tell him so. 'I was having a dream, about you, and…'

'Do you want me to stay with you?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked at the body of the Pharaoh, his tanned skin glistening in the moonlight coming through Yugi's window. Again, he was only wearing his boxer shorts. 'Um…okay.'

Yami climbed into the bed with Yugi and pulled the covers up over them both. Yugi immediately turned over to face away from Yami to hide his erection and closed his eyes. He felt Yami cuddle closer to him. Yami's breath tickled the back of his neck and he shivered. His heart began to beat faster.

'Are you cold?' Yami asked. Not waiting for an answer he moved even closer to Yugi and put his arms around him. Yami buried his face into Yugi's hair.

And so they lay there, spooning. Soon, Yugi heard Yami's breathing deepen and he guessed he was asleep. He relaxed a bit, but he was too scared to go back to sleep in case he had another dream, and with Yami in his bed, he was sure his secret would be revealed.

_Argh! What am I going to do?_ He felt his tension returning. _Maybe I should just tell him! But, how's he going to react?_

Yugi looked at the clock. It said it was 3am. He sighed.

'Yugi,' Yami murmured into his neck.

'Hmmm?' Yugi thought he was asleep.

'I have something I need to ask you.'

'Oh?'

Yami propped himself up. 'You need to look at me though.'

Yugi reluctantly turned over onto his back and looked up at the other. Was his secret blown? Had Yami figured it out? Maybe a little of their mind link had still been retained and he'd read all his thoughts! His heart beat even faster than it had been since Yami got into bed with him.

Yami looked deeply into his eyes. 'Yugi, I think there is something wrong and you are not telling me. So I will ask you again and I expect an answer. Is there something wrong?'

'Um…'

'Would it help if I guessed?'

'Uh, maybe.'

Yami smiled. 'Alright then.' He closed his eyes. 'I think you are struggling with something internally, some feelings that you are afraid to let out because you think they are inappropriate.' He opened his eyes. 'Am I correct?'

Yugi stared open mouthed at his dark half. He'd got it right on the nose. Well, Yami _was_ incredibly perceptive. 'Maybe,' Yugi said slowly.

'These feelings are for someone close to you.'

'Possibly.'

'Are they for me?'

Yugi looked away. Yami caught his head and forced him to continue looking at him. 'Yugi,' he said more firmly. 'Are…they…for me?' Yugi shut his eyes, tears beginning to well up. 'Yugi,' the Pharaoh said even more sternly. 'Answer me!'

'Yes!' Tears fell down his cheeks and onto his pillow. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry, but he still saw Yami looking at him. The young man had a look of seriousness on his face.

'Good,' Yami said deeply. And with that, he leaned down and kissed Yugi on the mouth.

Yugi's eyes widened with surprise at what was happening. _This isn't a dream,_ his mind screamed.

Yami broke away. 'I know this is what you want, Yugi. I have been sensing it and feeling the same way too.'

'But…I don't know…I'm so confused…'

Yami smiled gently and played with one of Yugi's spikes. 'There is nothing to be confused about. These feelings must come from a deeper need to be with one another. We were connected as one person with two minds for a very long time, and soon, it will go back to the way it was.' He ran a finger over Yugi's lips. 'There is no point in denying what we feel for each other, even if only for a short time.'

Yugi tried to come up with another logical explanation, but had to agree with Yami. His feelings for the other were stronger than his long-term feelings for Téa. His dreams and senses all cried out to be with his other half, and they had manifested themselves as sexual desires. He was with his soul mate, and shouldn't hold back.

Yami smiled at him as he saw the confusion lift from Yugi's face. 'You see?' He leaned back over Yugi and kissed him softly. 'This is meant to be.'

**Graphic scene begins here**

Yugi allowed Yami, who was clearly more experienced and bold, to unbutton his pyjama shirt. Soon this was on the floor and Yami pressed his body against Yugi's exposed chest. He was breathing heavily as Yami stole kisses from him and ran his fingers up and down Yugi's arm.

Yugi shivered as Yami ran his tongue along Yugi's neckline and up to his ear. At the same time, Yami's hand travelled down to the top of Yugi's trousers and dipped underneath the elastic. Yami's fingers grazed Yugi's already hard penis and Yugi gasped at this.

He pushed slightly on Yami and Yami immediately broke away. 'I…don't think I'm ready to…'

Yami quieted him with a finger on his lips. 'Shh, don't worry Yugi. I will not hurt you.'

Yugi's eyes widened. _That's exactly what he's been saying in my dreams!_ He looked at the Pharaoh, who was grinning.

Yami covered himself with the duvet and worked his way down so that his head was level with Yugi's crotch. He nuzzled it with his nose and bit lightly through the material. Yugi arched his back at the touches and felt Yami put both hands on his hips and begin to pull his trousers down. These too were discarded on the floor.

Yugi peeked under the duvet to look down at Yami and saw the young man take his member in one hand and begin rubbing it gently up and down. Yugi moaned at the touch, writhing slowly. He watched as Yami lowered his head and licked the tip. The wetness made Yugi almost cry out with pleasure. He saw Yami smile at the reaction his small motion generated.

Yami looked up at him. 'Are you ready, Yugi?'

Yugi nodded furiously. _Please don't be a dream! Please don't be a dream! This is the part where I usually wake up!_

He felt Yami lower his head again, and he took Yugi in his mouth and began to suck gently.

Yugi groaned loudly at the feeling. He dropped the duvet and looked up at the ceiling. He tingled, and the feeling of Yami's wet mouth and tongue playing with his most sensitive area was very pleasurable. He knew it was supposed to be like that, but he'd really had no idea!

Yami's head bobbed up and down taking all of Yugi into him and sucking right to the tip and then plunging back down again. Yugi gripped the bed and panted heavily as he felt the pressure building up. He resisted the urge to grip Yami's head and make him go faster. He'd surrendered himself to his dark half and he would let him take control. The slow movements of the other was excruciatingly slow.

'Y…Yami!' he gasped as he felt himself getting closer and closer to releasing himself. 'I'm going to…I'm going to come!' Yami hummed acknowledgement, which sent additional wonderful vibrations down Yugi's member. Yugi took this as permission to release, but still tried to prolong his pleasure.

Without further warning, he felt his climax come screaming and with a cry of satisfaction and throwing his head back, he released himself into Yami's waiting mouth.

Still shuddering, as the feeling died away, Yugi relaxed and let go of the sheets. He was panting and stared at the ceiling.

Yami eventually wriggled back up out from under the duvet. 'Are you alright?' Yugi nodded silently, unable to speak. Yami smiled. 'Good.' He kissed Yugi deeply and continued his exploration of his lighter half's body. He only stopped briefly to ask Yugi another question. 'Yugi, we do not have much time before Marik and Ishizu's spell wears off and we return to the way we were. Do you think you would be willing to...'

It was Yugi's turn to silence Yami with a finger to the lips. 'I want this more than anything.'

Yami nodded and with one swift movement, he flipped Yugi over onto his stomach. He then straddled the boy and began kissing the back of his neck. He bit into Yugi's neck causing the young one to gasp, but it barely left a mark. Yami got up and told Yugi to stay put.

Yugi turned his head to face Yami and watched the Pharaoh remove his boxers. He then saw him dip into Yugi's bed side drawer and pulled out a tube of lubrication. _Where the heck did_ that _come from?_ He saw Yami glance at him and smirk. _Did...did he plan this? Did he know all along?_

Yami climbed back on top of Yugi. Yugi felt Yami's hardness pressing into his back and he felt himself growing hard again. Yami kissed him down his spine. As he moved down, he pressed his penis against Yugi's opening, but didn't enter.

'Yugi, come up onto your knees.' Yugi complied. Yami opened the lube and spread a little on his fingers. He then gently pressed them inside Yugi. Yugi breathed in sharply and slammed his eyes shut at the feeling. Yami paused, but then began moving further more slowly. Soon, the unnatural feeling was replaced by a sensation Yugi had no idea he could feel.

Yami removed his fingers and spread a little more lube. He rubbed himself a bit and again pressed his tip against Yugi again. 'Yugi, I know I said I would not hurt you, but this may be a little uncomfortable to begin with.'

'I can take it.' _I think!_

He grimaced as Yami pushed slowly into him. Yami groaned and Yugi felt warm all over thinking that Yami was enjoying himself. Yami pushed further, as far as he could go without physically hurting Yugi and then pulled out again, nearly all the way, before pushing back in again.

Yugi couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly and dipped his head into his pillow to muffle the sounds. He heard Yami chuckle behind him.

Soon, Yami began to speed up, filling Yugi with every thrust of his hips. With his head buried in the pillows, Yugi let himself moan with each movement. He heard Yami begin to pant slightly, holding onto his hips firmly to guide Yugi's movement as well as his own.

Yugi heard flesh meet delectable flesh as Yami pounded into him faster and harder.

'Yugi...touch yourself...let me know...when you are close...'

Yugi again complied with the Pharaoh's wishes. He grabbed himself and began pumping, amazed at how quickly he was ready to come again so soon after Yami had done what he did.

After what seemed like an incredibly long time, Yami hissed. 'Yugi!'

'I'm ready!'

Yami let out a cry of pleasure and that in itself made Yugi come. He felt Yami release himself inside him and it felt good.

**Graphic scene ends**

Yami flopped on top of Yugi, panting harshly. Yugi felt Yami's warm and slightly sweaty body rising and falling as he regained his normal breathing rhythm. When Yugi couldn't support Yami's weight anymore, he too collapsed and Yami rolled off.

They both lay there, still panting, and eventually, Yami reached over and pulled Yugi closer to him and hugged him as if he were afraid to let go. They fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, just before sunrise, Yugi was shaken out of a dreamless sleep.

'Yugi, there is something you need to know,' Yami whispered.

'Hmmm?'

'I have to go now.'

'What?' Yugi sat up suddenly. He saw with horror that Yami was beginning to fade. 'Yami, no!'

Yami had a sad look on his face. 'I'm sorry Yugi. I thought we had more time together, but it would appear that Marik made a miscalculation. The spell was not designed to last a few weeks, only a few days.'

Yugi noticed for the first time that Yami was dressed. He looked down at himself, he was still naked. 'But...' Tears welled up in his eyes. 'But I thought...we only just...' He closed his eyes and turned away.

Yami brought his hand up to Yugi's face and tilted his head towards him. The touch seemed very different, almost inconsistent. He looked into Yami's eyes and saw tears there too.

Yami wiped Yugi's tears with his thumb. He stood up and looked out Yugi's window. The sun was rising, and as it did, Yami faded even more. The light bounced into Yugi's room and his own tears were flowing freely now.

'Please, don't go!' Yugi cried.

Yami smiled sadly. 'Do not cry Yugi. We will be together soon. And you will feel happy again.' He pointed at the Puzzle, which lay almost forgotten on Yugi's desk.

'You said you wouldn't hurt me!' He looked down at his hands. _ButI knew this would be coming soon. It's just happening so fast!_

_I can hear you now, Yugi. I can sense your thoughts._ Yugi looked up. He could hardly see Yami now, save for his deep and mysterious eyes.

_Goodbye, my Pharaoh._

_Not goodbye, Yugi. Only 'see you later'._

Yugi wiped away his tears and watched as the Pharaoh disappeared, the sun fully risen. A sense of comfort washed over him as he felt his original connection with the Pharaoh reassert itself.

He got slowly out of bed and limped over to the Puzzle and immediately put it on. He held it close to him, the item cold against his skin. The Eye of Ra temporarily glowed, which spread a warm feeling across his chest.

He didn't feel that anything else needed to be said. He didn't need to reassure himself that the Pharaoh was back in the Puzzle, he knew this already, he could feel him.

He simply stood naked in his room, feeling complete and content.

END

* * *

Aw, sorry about the sad ending, but Yami is back in the Puzzle, not gone forever.

So, let me know what you thought. If this is your second time reading it, don't hesitate to review again!


End file.
